


In Memoriam

by firefliesandstarlight



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame, Avengers: Infinity War, but hey I watched them four times each anyways, tbh both endgame and infinity war were kinda disastrous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefliesandstarlight/pseuds/firefliesandstarlight
Summary: A tribute to the original Avengers team after the disaster that was Endgame





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame Spoilers Ahead

The Avengers are dead. 

You can see it in the way Bruce Banner moves, his footsteps slow and dragging, as though weighed down by his heavy heart. He may have found harmony within himself, but whatever peace he’d had had been ripped away. 

The Avengers are dead. 

You can feel it when Clint smiles, no longer expressing happiness, but instead showcasing his sorrow. His wife and children are safe at home, but there is one, irreparable, gaping hole left. 

The Avengers are dead. 

You can hear it in Steve’s voice, the way it breaks when he talks of those who he used to call family. All he knew is gone, and there is nothing he can do to change his choices. 

The Avengers are dead. 

You can taste it in the tears that fall from Thor’s eyes, his once buoyant laugh now laying dormant in his chest. He can no longer tell the difference between his life and death. 

The Avengers are dead. 

You can feel Natasha’s absence like a knife to the heart, knowing that her ledger was wiped clean long before she was forced to choose death. She will never know how much she meant to the world. 

The Avengers are dead. 

You know that Tony deserved so much more than a wartime grave and a family left behind. He was on the path to true peace, with his wife, with his daughter, with his two best friends. And no matter how much it hurts, you know that he was never destined to make it to the end of that path. 

The Avengers are gone, and you cannot bring them back.


End file.
